deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage
Cletus Kasady, AKA Carnage, is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 97th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Carnage VS Lucy, where he fought against Lucy from the Elfen Lied series. He was voiced by Christopher Guerrero. History Cletus Kasady was a disturbed child who eventually grew up into a serial killer and killed eleven people before being caught and arrested. During his time in prison, he became cellmates with Eddie Brock, until the latter escaped after the Venom symbiote bonded with him again. However, the symbiote unknowingly left an offspring in the cell, which then bonded with Kasady through his bloodstream. This gave birth to Carnage, who became one of Spider-Man's and Venom’s toughest and most brutal foes. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Cletus Kasady * Age: N/A * Height: 6'1" | 185.4 cm * Weight: 190 lbs | 86.2 kg * Convicted for 11 murders * Owns a teddy bear named Binky * Favorite Song: Free Bird * Host of the Carnage symbiote Symbiote * Species: Klyntar * Grants superhuman powers to host * Bonded to Cletus' bloodstream * Genetic memory * Vulnerable to extreme heat & Chthonic magic * Can regenerate from Cletus' blood * Enjoys thrash metal music Powers * Superhuman strength, speed, & stamina * 360-degree perception * Camouflage * Possession * Regeneration * Shapeshifting * Wall Crawling * Webbing Feats * Lifted a 50 ton tank * Traveled 2 miles in mere seconds * Survived being ripped in half by Sentry * Once travelled through internet wiring * Outmuscled both Spider-Man & Venom * Tanked an all-out assault from Iron Man * Smothered & survived a gene-bomb * Defeated Spider-Man, Venom, Man-Wolf, & Deadpool DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Run! * Huh? What gives!? * Not yet. * What are you!? Why can't I hit you!? * Catch! * It's raaaiiining. You're bleeeeding. Carnage is starving! * I'm gonna paint you red! * I hate you. Gallery IMG 0062.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Kasady.jpg|Cletus Kasady The-amazing-spider-man-2-carnage-maximal-012.jpg|Cletus half-transformed into Carnage Trivia * According to Sam, the team originally planned for Carnage to fight Darth Maul from Star Wars, but later decided against the matchup. * Carnage is the 19th Marvel character to appear to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther and Doctor Strange, and with the next seven being Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the fourth Marvel villain to appear, after Doctor Doom, Venom and Silver Samurai, and with the next two being Ultron and Thanos. ** He is the eleventh Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099 and Doctor Strange, and with the next five being Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. ** He is the eighth Marvel character to fight against a non-DC character, after Thor, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai, and with the next two being Ultron and Black Widow. *** He is the fifth Marvel character to lose to a non-DC character, after Beast, Wolverine, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai, and with the next one being Deadpool. ** He is the fourth Spider-Man character to appear, after Spider-Man, Venom and Spider-Man 2099, and with the next one being Miles Morales. *** He is the first Spider-Man character not to face a Batman character, with the next one being Miles Morales. * Carnage is the third comic book character to fight against an anime/manga character, after Superman and Captain Marvel. * Carnage is the 14th male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario and Thor, and with the next three being Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. * Carnage is the third combatant to be voiced by Christopher Guerrero, after Gaara and Bane. References *Carnage on Wikipedia *Carnage on the Marvel Database Category:A team of Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Human Category:Poison Users Category:Monster Category:Disney Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Villains Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Deceased Combatants